The present invention is related to the field of spring-biased nippers, and more specifically to the manner in which the nipper handles are biased apart.
Conventional nippers, such as those for cutting toe nails or cuticles, comprise a pair of handles connected for pivoting movement relative to one another. One side of the nipper cutting jaw extends beyond the pivot point on each handle so that when the handles are brought together, the jaws close and cut. Biasing means are provided between the handles to bias them apart so that after a user squeezes the handles together to cause the jaws to cut, the handles move apart when the user's grip is relaxed thus opening the cutting jaws and readying the nippers for the next cut.
One prior art nipper biasing means comprises a single leaf spring affixed to one handle and having an end which abuts the other handle. Although the spring provides biasing, the spring is relatively stiff, which causes wear as the spring moves against the handle, and also results in occasional breaking of the spring.
Another prior art biasing device comprises a pair of leaf springs each having one end affixed to opposing nipper handles with each of the other spring ends connected to each other between the handles. This also is relatively stiff and like the single leaf spring is labor intensive to assemble.
The invention will become more readily apparent from the following Detailed Description, which proceeds with reference to the drawings, in which: